Sacrifices Cost
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: The crisis, the love, the anger... they all begin when Abe Shuzika comes home to an angry, abusive father. Her brother steps in and gets injured terribly. Full Summary Inside. Character Descriptions Inside. Read and Review. Host Clubx OCs.
1. Character Profiles and Full Summary

Character Profiles:

* * *

Twins:

* * *

Name: Abe Shin.

(Male)

Meaning: 1) "advancing," 2) "belief," 3) "gentleman," 4) "heart," 5) "humble," 6) "new," 7) "progressive," and 8) "true."

Hair: Midnight Blue. (Length: Bangs hang over eyes, stops at jaw line)

Eyes: Dark Brown (So Dark Brown they look Black)

Height: 6'0 (Skinny)

* * *

Name: Abe Shizuka.

(Female)

Meaning: Japanese name meaning "Quiet Child."

Hair: Midnight Blue (Length: Hangs just below small of back. Bangs Parted to frame face.)

Eyes: Dark Brown (So Dark Brown they look Black)

Height: 5'6 (Skinny)

* * *

Parents:

* * *

Name: Abe Amaterasu (Bridesmaid name: Kobayashi Amaterasu.)

(Female)

Meaning: "Heaven, sky" and _terasu_ "to shine," hence "shining over heaven." In mythology, this is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens.

Hair: Black (Cropped an inch above shoulders. Bangs framing face.)

Eyes: Light Brown

Height: 5'5 (Skinny)

(Mother died at twins' birth)

* * *

Name: Abe Iwao

(Male)

Meaning: Japanese name meaning "Stone Man."

Hair: Blonde (Buzz Cut)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Height: 6'5 (Muscular)

* * *

Full Summary:

* * *

The crisis, the love, the anger... they all begin when Abe Shuzika comes home to an angry, abusive father. Her brother steps in and gets injured terribly. Her brother always protected her. It had happened before, but this time, it involved a weapon. A knife. All it took was one swing of the hand and the knife had plunged into her brother, Shin's, forearm. That's when she called the cops. Their father was sent to jail, and since their mother had died at their birth, the twins lived alone. No maids. Nothing. Just eachother. Shin and Shuzika are waiting for their time in court- to testify against their father. When the host club meets the two unfortunate souls, their mental barriers threaten to break and an old memory visits after breaking out of jail. Chaos ensues.


	2. Into the Unknown

**_3rd POV _**

* * *

Silence strung around the two Abe children as they sat in the main office in the egotistical Ouran High School. No adult was there to escort them, for their father was going to jail and their mother was unknown. Yes, unknown. Not one of the two children knew their mother. Not even if she was alive or not. But that didn't bother them. They weren't ones to let others in. No. They were closed books, and little did they know, that was about to change.

Abe Shizuka sat, staring around in wonder. She stole a glance at her twin, and cringed, looking away quickly. She tried her best not to remember that night, but nonetheless, the memory haunted her, scarring her mind. Now she couldn't hold it back. She was remembering wether she liked it or not.

_Shizuka's memory _

_I creep into the house, not making a single sound, and a hand falls upon my shoulder. I squeak, but my mouth is quickly, gently covered. I look up into oh, so familiar eyes and breath a sigh of relief. _

_"Shin," I gasp. "Oh, I thought it was _him _again." _

_"No, but it will be if you don't hurry upstairs," Shin murmurs, dead serious. "Father is in his study, waiting for me to come home." _

_"Huh?" I ask, my mind blurred with confusion. Shin leads me upstairs silent as a mouse and takes me to my room, sitting me down on my bed. _

_"Father thinks you're home right now, and I'm out too late. I'm going to go downstairs, out the door, then I'm going to come back in and make my prescence known to father. You have to stay here -silent as if you weren't actually here- and promise me you wont interfere if he does anything." _

_My mind goes blank other than one thought. _

_He covered for me again._

_"Why do you do this to me...?" I murmur to the ceiling. Shin shakes his head and smiles warmly. He was always the optomistic one. Not me. I wished to be like him someday, so careless and free. But I knew in reality, we were both trapped in this house until legal age to leave forever. _

_"God does not punish the innocent- he rarely punishes at all. I actually doubt he punishes those he brought into the world. Don't blame those who don't deserve it. Be happy that you have a fantastic brother to help you at times like this, Shizuka, okay?" _

_I nod slowly and as he creeps to the door. As he slips out, I whisper, barely audible, "Be careful." _

_I think I hear him chuckle. I wait for partonizing minutes- possibly hours. The shouting of my father strikes me hard. I lay on the pillow, face down, and cry silently, the pain scathingly running through my veins. Then I hear it- the most horrifying sound I'd heard in my life. _

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The voice I knew all too well cries. I shoot up in bed and cover my mouth._

_No! Not Shin! He didn't do anything! I scramble out of bed and stumble down the stairs. I stop at the top of the staircase, feeling light-headed and feeling as if I am going to feint._

_My thoughts rush. _

_Shin. Father. Knife. Blood. Screams of agony from brother. Tears still leaking out of my eyes. Father turning to see me and starting toward me slowly._

_I let out a frail scream and grab my cell phone, shooting up the stairs. I hear father's heavy footsteps pounding after me and I pour on the speed. I feel a terrifying tug on my hair and I throw my leg back into a hard, firm torso. The grasp lets up and I free myself, bursting into my room and locking the door. I dial the police number as fast as the buttons go. _

_A calm, cool voice answers right away. "Hello? What seems to be the proble-" _

_"Help me!" I cut off the voice anxiously as my door shakes from father's pounding. "Help me now! My brother is hurt and I'm scared! Help me!" _

_"Adress?" The voice persists quickly. I gave him the information quickly and the voice assures me they're on their way. I slide down the wall and breathe, _

_"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I cry. The tears of horror turn to tears of relief and joy. They are going to save us!_

_A few minutes pass before father's pounding stops and the door is wedged open. I'm thinking they are too late, and I'm going to die. "No! Stay away!" I shout, curling into a ball in the corner of my room and screaming "No! Go away!" _

_A gently hand rests on my shoulder and I tense, whimpering "Please, don't hurt me! I beg you, father!" _

_"I'm not you're father, and I wont hurt you," A warm, caring voice murmurs. I blink and -without seeing who it is, because I know its the police- throw myself into the arms of an old police officer, who looks at his right hand man in surprise. I cry once more. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I pull back and look around. my door is beaten harshly and my father is no where in sight. But another thought bursts into my fragile mind. _

_"Shin!" I wail, running down the staircase and after the ambulance that is carefully speeding away. "No! Wait! Shin!" _

_"Miss," The officer from before takes my hand. "Its okay. We're going to let you see you're brother. Come on." I get into their police car and they drive hurridly to the hospital. I burst in and run to the receptionist at the desk. _

_"Abe, Shin!" I breathe anxiously. The woman nods, sensing my hurry and tells me the room. I find it rather quickly and burst in, seeing my brother. He is conscious. He looks over and smiles at me. _

_"Hey, I thought you were going to ditch me..." He chuckles, taking me in his arms and letting me cry on him shoulder. _

_"Why did you have to go and protect me?" I whimper through cries. He sighs._

_"I'm fine, Shizuka, see?" He points to his arm, which is tightly bangaged and he grins. "Only a little cut. He didn't hurt me badly or anything. No problem for me. Don't worry." _

_"Don't worry!" I cackle sarcastically. Then I look at him for the first time- I really look at him. He is slightly pale and he looks tired. Its my turn to take care of him. "Sleep." I order. "Get a good night sleep and I'll get a cot and sleep next to you. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning, just the way you like it, okay? Good." _

_He smiles and chuckles, "Thanks, Shizuka." _

_"For what?" _

_He looks me in the eyes. "For staying strong. You really are the best twin anyone could have."_

_End Shizuka's memory. _

"Shizuka? Time to go to class." Shin prodded my arm with his finger and started walking in the direction of our first class as he held the map out for both of us to see.

"Oh, right," I nodded, following after him quickly.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER

_

* * *

_

_"I told you!" _I giggle malicously. "I told you we are lost! Lost! Lost! Lost, lost, lost! You got us lost, you moron!"

Shin laughs. "Shut up! I got us lost on purpose, to teach you how to navigate. Now get crackin'."

I stare open mouthed at him. "You are an evil kid, you know that?"

He shrugged, still grinning goofily. "Of course I know that. Now stop stalling. We've got to get to class. We're already..." He looked at his wrist blankly. "Oh, right, I don't _wear _watches." He looked around and spotted a gigantic clock tower. "We're five minutes late."

"So?" I turnedhe corner, heading toward our classroom as I staredat the map. "Five minutes is nothing when you're in a school as big as this."

"It isn't good on you're first day, though."

I paused thoughtfully. "Good point." I looked at the first door to my right and smiled. "Here we are."

"Finally." Shin muttered. "I could've done that in, like, five seconds."

"You're the one who got us lost." I ground my teeth to keep from laughing.

We both straightened up and faced the door. I turned to Shin. "Ready?"

"Always," He said seriously. I admired that about him. He could control his emotions easily and he wasn't one to play around at drastic times. Being around him made everyone calm- all of his friends said so. But I think Shin is my idol.

We both put a hand on the door and pushed it aside, stepping into the unknown territory of the Ouran students of class A-1.


	3. You read my mind

****

I wanted to tell you something before you start getting into this story. You know how I said "Mother died at twin's birth" on the Character Descriptions and summary? I lied. Just ignore that. They don't know anything about their mother. The description is right, but the whole "Mom died at birthing" isn't right. So... just ignore that, okay? Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

**3rd Point of View**

* * *

**Principal's Office**

The Headmaster of Ouran High stood, gazing out the window as he processed the two Abe children's pasts. Interesting, they were. Had he not met them before they went to class, he would have had to wait until after school. And no child wants to stay afterschool. No sane one, at least.

_Actually... I might have to reconsider that. _The headmaster thought thoughtfully. Those two seemed like they'd fit in anywhere- and everyone would like them. The Headmaster smiled the slightest bit at their attitudes when he met them. They were so... carefree. So polite, so optomistic. It was refreshing, somehow.

"Mr. Isaru?" A small voice asked from the door. The Headmaster turned and smiled at the receptionist.

"What is it?"

"Um-" She turned to the papers in her hand hesitantly, but handed them over quickly. "I found those and thought you would be interested in them. Its about the Abe children."

That piqued Mr. Isaru's intelectual curiosity. "Give them here."

She obligued obidiently and slipped the folder full of information into Mr. Isaru's hand and flitted off hurridly, eager to escape the dim lighted office.

Mr. Isaru, instead of reading the papers right away, set them on his desk and stared at the folder. He wanted to read them, but wanted something else in advance. Mr. Isaru slid out of his office and over to the receptionist. She squeaked and turned, falling into Mr. Isaru's gaze.

"Chi," He murmured, studying her face. "What are those papers about, exactly?"

_Read them and find out! _She thought peskily, but kept the innocent expression glued on her face.

"Um, they're about the Abe children's parents. Their father, mostly."

"Ah," He muttered, lost in thought. He turned away and was about to go into his office.

_Ugh! Not even a- _

"Thank you, Chi." He murmured, smiling at her slightly before slipping back into his office. The receptionist stared at the place he had just occupied before sighing and turning back to the ringing phones and the paper work that was yet to be done.

* * *

**Classroom A-1 **

The door slid open rather quietly to A-1, and the students in the class turned, eager to see who was there. When they noticed the unfamiliar twins at the door, they all thought the same thing.

_The new kids!_

"The new kids" kept their eyes on the teacher, who was currently jotting down a math problem on the chalkboard. She didn't notice them. The two twins blinked and exchanged glances before Shin smiled -which had the girls silently swooning- and coughed loudly.

The teacher spun and saw the twins, and they noticed something. The teacher's eyes lit up strangely and a smile graced her face.

Shin ignored it- maybe it was just how she was, kind to everyone she saw. But Shuzika didn't. She wondered why a teacher they had just met would smile like that, or look at them like that. The students didn't notice, they were too engrossed in Shin and Shuzika.

"Mrs..." Shin looked at the paper in his hands. He looked up and smiled apologetically. "Mrs. Ikeda, I presume?"

Shuzika had to hold back a giggle. Shin was always so formal when he met adults. And to be honest, adults just _adored _Shin right back.

"Oh, yes, are you Shin and Shuzika Abe?" The teacher questioned politely, still staring at them as if they were miracles.

"Yes, we are," Shin smiled politely right back. The teacher looked like she was about to cry for a minute, but it was gone in a flash and a kind, warm smile smoothened her features.

"Ah, new students, I'm actually quite surprised you found the classroom so quickly."

Shuzika decided to make Shin irritated. She grinned. "With my navogational skills, I could have found it sooner."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shuzika saw Shin throw her a private smirk. He looked around the room, at the class, at the googley-eyed girls and the curious boys, then at the teacher. Shin liked her. He didn't know why, but a small bond hooked with him and her. It was like he had met her before- a very, _very _long time ago. He remembered everyone he met. Except his mother. She was the only one.

Shin shoved that thought away roughly and handed the information to the teacher. "The Headmaster told us you'd need this."

She studied the papers and nodded. "Yes, yes- thank you. You two may have a seat..." She looked around and sighed.

_I should have prepared for their arrival sooner..._ She thought tiredly. She pointed to two seats behind Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin.

"Would you mind sitting over there for now, until I find permanant seats?" She asked, looking up at the children.

They both smiled identicle smiles and nodded simultaniously. Then, they said brightly in sync, "Of course not!" Before gracefully walking to their seats behind two red-haired twins.

The whole class no one spoke about the new kids, but when that bell rang for lunch, hell broke loose.

Students crowded the Abe children with random questions.

"You two look a lot alike- are you twins?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you guys want to eat lunch with us?"

Mrs. Ikeda shooed them all away and winked at the twins, who looked at eachother in surprise. Shin shrugged it off, but Shuzika was still curious about the woman. Shin stood and smiled at Shuzika. She read his mind.

"I'm not very hungry so..." Shuzika started, waiting for her brother to finish.

"... Why don't we go to the rose garden?" He grinned at her when she laughed.

"You read my mind," She giggled, looping her arm in his as they walked out. Little did they know, a certain pair of twins and a brunette girl -who was posing as a guy- were watching them leave curiously.


	4. Eavesdropping?

**3rd Point Of View **

* * *

"Ugh!" Shuzika whined for the millionth time as she and her brother headed through the rose Garden. Shin was pleased to find it was a Maze- Shuzika was the opposite. "We're going to get lost and die! Its so hot I'd not be surprised if we fell dead right now! Why is is so hot? Its almost winter!"

"Acutally," Her brother supplied, trying to cheer her up. "Its the beggining of Fall. But Fall is cold. Its only so dry here because the sun hits here most directly."

Shuzika looked sideways at him. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, Japan is a little bit North of the Equator, so Japan in most near the Tropic of Cancer. The Tropic of Cancer is warmer because the Tropic of Cancer and the Tropic of Capricorn are where the Sun's rays hit almost directly. The Sun, once on the other side of the Earth, will be heating _them _instead of _us. _The only downfall is here, we'll be freezing."

Shuzika processed what Shin had said, then sighed. "I hate you're logical attitude."

"No, you don't," Shin grinned proudly. "I'm you're _Idol_."

Shuzika stared open mouthed at him. "Wha- how'd- when- Huh?!"

Shin looked like he was trying to hold back a fit of laughter. "Two words," He began, "_sleep talking!" _

"Abe Shin! I am going to murder you!" She brought her hands up to his neck and his chuckled, 'tut'ing her. She paused her strangling. "What?"

"Fingerprints." He laughed. "You'll leave fingerprints and they'll know who did it!"

She dropped her hands and frowned. "Fine. How do you suggest I kill you?"

They both stared at eachother seriously before bursting into laughter.

After they'd calmed, they heard a bell call out in the distance.

Shin turned to Shuzika and laughed abruptly at her reluctant pout.

"I don't wanna go back to school!" She whined. Shin grabbed her arm and laughed.

"Come on! Its our first day and being late to two classes wont get us good reports," Shin reasoned, knowing how badly Shuzika hoped to get into an artistic school. She was a lovely painter. Extrodinary work was always sprawled out in her art studio out back. They both had beautiful talents. Shin could play the piano- he played so wonderfully, people cried when they heard. Shin didn't know what he was going to do with his career when he got one, but Shuzika had her heart set on painting. That was the only thing in her world that would make it all okay for her. Painting was a habit she was in no hurry to get rid of, such as piano was for Shin.

Shuzika allowed herself to be towed along beside Shin, back to the school.

* * *

**Afterschool In Music Room #3**

* * *

The Host Club lounged around with nothing better to do after their customers had left. The twins couldn't stop thinking about that other pair of twins. They had told Tamaki, but he had gone into a fit of drama, stating how they should come to the Host Club so he could meet them.

The twins looked boredly out the window and noticed two familiar yet unfamiliar figures standing by the road, seemingly arguing.

"Is that-?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, who nodded.

They looked at eachother mischeviously. "Eavesdropping?" Hikaru asked.

"Eavesdropping." Kaoru agreed. They opened the window slightly, and could hear everyword of the new kids' conversation.

"I _told _you! _I told you!_" The girl -Shuzika?- shrieked. The boy -Shin?- rolled his eyes.

"No, you didn't. I told you we're going to walk home. You can't always presume I'll go out of my way when you know we have to get familiar with this city. Father moved here before he was... Um..." Shin paused, looking at his right forarm strangely. "Well, you know. But we have barely been out to see this place. What did they call the towns for people who arent rich?"

"Commoner towns or something."

Shin made a face of disgust. "I can't believe rich people here make little pet names for those people. The kids here were just born into riches, they didn't have to work for it." He shook his head sadly. "I actually feel sorry for them. They aren't ready to take on a buisness their family had that made them so rich. Poor, unfortunate, _unknowing _souls..."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged surprised looks.

"I know!" Shuzika giggled, her long, midnight blue hair bouncing around her face. Shin pushed his out of his eyes and grinned.

"You okay with walking around?" He asked softly. "I _can _always call someone..."

"Who're you gonna call?" Shuzika smiled sadly. "We're alone in that house."

Shin shrugged. "So? We can call a cab or whatever. If you really don't want to walk-"

"No, no, I think walking will be good for me. Sorry I blew up at you..."

Shin laughed, pulling his sister into a hug. "There's the spirit! Now c'mon, I want to go have some ramen or something before we start exploring."

Shuzika licked her full lips. "Yum! What are we waiting for?"

Shin laughed loudly and him and Shuzika disappeared from Hikaru and Kaoru's sights. They heard scribbling behind them and turned boredly, finding the rest of the Host Club also listening in.

"Wow," Haruhi murmured. "They made up fast." She paused. "But I also like the fact that they don't discriminate 'Commoners'."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Haruhi, who struggled to escape.

"We don't mean it..." Kaoru grinned.

"... but you're our toy..." Hikaru added.

"... And it's only our job to annoy you like that!" They finished, giggling fakely.

Tamaki, like always, freaked out at the twins, who continued to push the envalope farther than it would go.

Kyouya stared at the space the twins had occupied.

_I'm going to have to meet those two... _He thought. Kyouya heard Hunni ask the question no one else was asking.

"Takashi, what did the girl mean, 'We're alone in that house'?"

Takashi paused, then shrugged. "Don't know."

That question swam in the air, refusing to die or be forgotten like the rest of the conversation had.


	5. We Aren't Idiots!

"I love this place!" Shuzika shrieked happily, bouncing around the skate boarding shop. Shin agreed excitedly. He and his sister had always been pros at skateboarding. Shuzika, Shin noted, has always been a "tomgirl" and not a simple fangirl or priss.

"Yeah," Shin muttered dazedly as he stared at an old skateboard. The twins exited the Skateboard shop and looked around more. Shuzika turned to Shin.

"The sky's getting dark- we should head back." She commented. Shin nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to take a bus home? Or do you want to walk?" He asked. His sister scrunched up her face.

"How far away from home are we at the moment?" She replied as they got closer to the bus stop.

Shin cocked his head to one side, calculating. "Maybe a mile or a mile and a half. In between those two."

Shuzika shrugged. "Eh, we can walk. I mean, one and a half miles isn't that much, right?"

Shin grinned before replying, "Right."

_

* * *

_

_____Thirty Minutes Later_____

* * *

The door to the Abe household slammed open and a pair of exhausted twins slouched in.

"Oh... My... God...!" Shuzika breathed, balancing herself on the kitchen counter and breathing heavily. "What... are the... odds, huh?"

Shin nodded breathlessly and choked out between gasps, "Our house.... was on a... hillside! How could we... forget... _that_?"

"A hillside... that never... stops! What was dad... thinking...?" Shuzika fell next to her brother on the couch and they stared at eachother... then burst out laughing croakily.

"I-I can't believe we fo-forgot that this house was on a h-hillside that went a _mile up!_" Shin laughed loudly, and it came out dry because the lack of hydration they'd gotten after their little walk.

After Shuzika had taken a shower, she slipped into a pair of sweats and a large grey T-shirt, and put her hair in a messy bun. She climbed in her bed, which was right next to Shin's own.

Shin had already fallen asleep, and Shuzika smiled softly, seeing her brother's peaceful face. She soon drifted, too, unconsciously immitating her brother's expression.

_

* * *

_

_____The Next Day, 4:30 p.m, Afterschool in the Host Club_____

* * *

Girls swarmed Music Room #3 greedily awaiting their types and the beauty of those types. Kyouya kept his eye out for a pair of twins, though, that would step into the Music Room for their first time. He smirked and remembered his conversation with the twins.

_

* * *

_

_____Kyouya's Memory_____

"_Hello," Kyouya appeared next to the Abe twins and smiled fakely. "I am Kyouya Ootori. You must be Abe Shin and Abe Shuzika?" _

_They smiled simultaniously. "Yes! How may we help you?" _

_Kyouya hid his surprise at their formal-buisness-like attitudes. "I am here to invite you to Music Room #3 after school." He stuck out his hand, and in it held a map of the school. "I have highlited the route and the room to help you get there." _

_The twins exchanged a look then grinned. "Sure! Why not?" _

_Shin took the map and examined it closely, his deep, brown eyes flitting across the page. He nodded apraisingly. "Nice. Not bad. Not bad at all." He complimented. _

Had he actually thought it wouldn't be officent? _Kyouya pondered as the twins bid adeu and exited Kyouya's sight. Kyouya's lips twitched up slightly and he turned, heading to his next class. _

______Kyouya's Memory End______

* * *

"Kyouya~!" Two voices from the doorway chirped, pulling Kyouya from his thoughts. The Abe twins walked up to him and smiled. "Good to see you again!"

Kyouya blinked. Since when do you act so friendly to someone you only just met?

"So..." Shuzika looked around. "What exactly _is _this place."

Kyouya immediately pushed his glassed up on the bridge of his nose then smiled as falsely as before. "This is a Host Club. It is a place girls come to be in the prescence of Tamaki; The Host Club Prince. Mori; the silent, strong host. Hunny; the cake-loving shota-lolita. Hikaru and Kaoru; the brotherly loving twins. Haruhi; the blunt, normal host. And myself; the cool, intelligent host."

Kyouya noticed frowns forming on the twins' faces as he smiled fakely.

"Kyouya?" They asked in sync.

"Hm?" He was awaiting the reason they seemed so confused and wondering.

"Well..." They started, before Shin spoke on his own. By now, almost everyone was listening in to the conversation.

"You see," Shin began, "we're confused as to why you're forcing a smile on you're face. Why would you pretend to like someone? Is that right?"

Shuzika added, "It isn't fair to you if we allow you to pretend to like us, even if you don't. If you don't, well, that's okay. We're fine if people don't like us."

"Also," Shin continued, but he lowered his voice so only Kyouya could hear. "Why is Haruhi here even though 'he' is really a 'she'?"

Kyouya blinked in shock. He took in their first subject, then the second. He hid his eyes behind his glasses and sighed. "Will you stay after the Host Club so we can discuss that matter, now that you know?"

The twins smiled warmly, "No problem, Kyouya!" And went to sit in an empty corner in the Host Club, they sat by the window and stared out of it peacefully.

As they sat, Shin decided to strike up a conversation. Maybe not a conversation that was preferred by either twin, but one they'd have to have sooner or later.

"_They _called last night during you're shower," Shin murmured, _they _referring to their lawyers and witnesses (the maids). They had two maids, and after the horrid night, they had quit, frightened and concerned for their own well being.

Shuzika's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "What did _they_ want?"

Shin sighed. "Shuzika, calm down. I'll tell you if you promise not to get upset."

Shuzika reluctantly nodded. "Fine, I won't get upset."

Shin looked into his sister's eyes, and she found herself fearing what he would say next. Was father going to jail? Were the twins going to testify? What was going on?

"It's about father. We're going to court in a month to testify and explain what we saw. It's going to be scary, and weird, and stressing, but that will all come in a month. We'll be prepared- father will not. We'll have him sent to prison and we'll find mother and everything will fall into place. But happiness takes time. I want it as much as you do, and when father goes to court, he'll see us –see our calm, confident expressions- and he'll know as much as we do. He won't win against us, Shuzika."

Shuzika's mouth had dropped open, and the Host Club was saying goodbie to the girls.

As Shin started to comfert Shuzika, she put her hand up. "No, Shin, I'm okay. Let's get through this- the only way for that to happen is if we get through it togethor. Will you do that?"

Shin blinked then smiled warmly. "Always."

Shuzika smiled back and they turned to the Host Club, who were looking at Kyouya with stricken expressions (except Mori, but his eyes had widened slightly, all the same).

"I take it you told them?" Shuzika walked up to the Host Club with her brother, both smiling slightly. They looked at the Abe twins.

"Ah," Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Shin, Shuzika. Yes, I just finished explaining-"

"How'd you know so quickly?" The other pair of twins –the Hiitachins- piped up in sync. Kyouya didn't look too happy about being cut off, but stayed silent.

The Abe twins shrugged. "Shouldn't you..." Shuzika began.

"... Be able to..." Shin continued.

"Regognize genders?" They finished, looking baffled.

Tamaki stuttered, "Um... How dare you insult Haruhi! He is Male! Male I tell you!"

The Abe twins blinked then burst into laughter.

"We're not-" Shin chuckled.

"-Idiots!" Shuzika giggled.

"We can tell it's a secret," Shuzika sighed when her and her twin calmed down.

"Yeah- we won't tell anyone, guys, seriously," Shin said sincerely. "If we wanted to tell anyone, why would we be here, talking about keeping it a secret? I mean, if I wanted to tell the whole world about someone's gender, I would've done so by now."

Shuzika nodded helpfully. "I would've helped, too!" She giggled at their confused, taken aback expressions. Suddenly, Shin looked to his watch and gasped.

"Shin?" Shuzika murmured worridly. His head swiveled around to his sister and he whispered in her ear, too low for the hosts to hear.

"_They _are waiting at the house. I told them they can come over today, afterschool! We've gotta hurry home!"

Shuzika groaned quietly then murmured back, "Ugh, I dun wanna! Do we have to?"

Shin nodded seriously and Shuzika slumped sadly. Shin turned to the Hosts, "I'm sorry, we've got to go. People are waiting at our home, and we've got to hurry back. We're already late enough, so we're going to go. It was nice meeting you!" Shin and Shuzika ran unexcitedly out of the room, then the school. They reached a limo waiting outside and frowned.

"Those guys overdo it too much!" Shuzika sighed as she and her brother slipped into the slim limo.

Shin smiled softly and the twins made their way home, where an unpleasent surpsise was waiting.


	6. The Angels

**Shin POV**

"Ah, hello," A silky voice reached us as we stepped in the door, and I froze. It didn't matter the door was only halfway open. I hadn't agreed to _her _being here. No way.

Shuzika tossed aside my momentary shock and flung the door open, revealing our lawyer, the two maids, and _her_.

Her long, holocaust hair flaring out behind her in frizzy strings. Her acidic eyes glowing at the sight of us twins- or, to be more precise, _twin_.

"Oh, Shin!" She launched herself at me, who –I'm pretty positive- looked utterly annoyed. "Oh, I heard what happened. What that vile man did to you. Are you alright?"

_He stabbed me, and you're asking if I'm okay...? _I thought irritatedly. I _really _did not like this woman. She was my "fiancee". Not by choice, of course. _And _she was older than me. By three years. _Three years!_

"Yes, Matao, I'm fine." I sighed heavily.

Matao let out a relieved breath. "That's great- no, no, that's fantastic. I'm _so _glad you're okay!"

_I'm glad I'm okay, too. _

I turned to the lawyer and sighed. "Liam, a word. If you don't mind."

"Not at all, young master Shin." He allowed himself to be led into mine and Shuzika's father's study. The room was not large, but was very elegant. Oak wood shone in the small lamps that hung around the room, lighting it silently. Paintings of sad, frustrated, thoughtful, poor, and wealthy angels were painted on the top of the dest, which hadn't been moved since father was... sent away. Bookshelves lined up against the walls made it impossible to see the actual wall behind it. Father was a fan of books- and as am I. Momentarily forgetting about my soon-to-be quarrel with Liam, I placed a hand on a book from the bookshelf behind Father's desk. I cocked my head slightly to see the name of the book. _The Diary of A.H. _Huh... I hadn't seen that there before. Ever. Who was "A.H"?

I cleared my throat. "Why is she here?"

Liam seemed to hesitate, but I could only guess. I wasn't looking at him, for I hadn't brought my gaze from the book. Its bind was dressed in vines, small –minimal- thorns lingering on the vines. The vines laced around the gold letters. _The Diary of A.H. _

"Sir, I thought she should have a part in this," Liam responded after the long pause. "She is, after all, your fiancee."

Shin held back a wince. "I don't actually think I should still have to marry her- father made the choice, and he's going to jail. Right? I shouldn't have to."

"Young master Shin," Liam sighed heavily. "I apologize for any inconvinience, but this is how it is. Your father made that descision, and only he can take it back."

It's not that I dislike Matao- nothing of the sort. SHe's a nice, beautiful woman, but a) she's three years older, b) it's my father's decision and I _really _don't like him, and c) I don't want to be pushed into something with such great importance as marriage.

A long moment passed before I was able to reply without sounding sullen. "I see."

No one spoke, and I turned to Liam, smiling softly. "Liam, may I have a moment to myself? I'd like to read for a while. Tell Shuzika I'll be out in a little while. You can continue with whatever you came for without me, correct?"

Liam nodded, worry hidden behind his glasses. "Yes, young master."

I never got why Liam called me "young master". I wasn't Liam's master. I was his client. Maybe he respected me. Who knows?

I turned back to the bookshelf and carefully slid _The Diary of A.H _off the shelf. I sat in father's chair and set the book on top of "Clairissa", the sad Angel. Father never told me that story- nor did he ever intend to. But I remember one of the maids telling me about it. The red haired, green eyed maid that was standing outside at that very moment was my favorite out of the two. She always liked me a lot, and treated me with a unique respect.

I remembered what she said....

_The Angels: _

"_Shin, do you know the story of the Angels on your father's desk?" The maid turned to Shin as Shin did his daily homework. Shuzika was in the back yard, drawing in her oversized sketch pad. Shin looked up in surprise. _

"_You know what it is?" _

_The maid laughed lightly and nodded, patting his head and smoothing his hair, much to his dismay. "Yes, yes. I remember that old story quite well, actually..." _

"_Can you tell me? I've wondered about those Angels for the longest time...!" Shin looked impossibly hopeful. It made the maid laugh once more. _

"_Of course," She replied, sitting across from Shin. He was nearly bouncing in his seat. "On the darkest night in Heaven, a small angel named Clairissa was found weeping on the top of a building in central Japan. She wept endlessly, and the Angel behind her listened thoughtfully. _

"'_What,' the thoughtful Angel asked curiously, 'is it that has you weeping like a banshee?'" _

"_Clairissa jumped and turned, still crying the slightest bit, but silencing mostly when she heard the Angel behind her. Clairissa sniffed, and retorted, 'Who're you?' Despite the rude tone in Clairissa's voice, the Angel smiled brightly. _

"'_My name's Riya! Guess what it means?'_

"_Clairissa shrugged, standing from her spot on the rooftop. 'I don't know. I don't have the feintest idea.'_

"_Riya scoffed and sang in a high pitched song, 'Singer! It stands for singer! Want to hear me sing?' _

"_Clairissa, intruiged by the idea of a singer and Riya's enthusiasm, smiled and nodded. Riya's jaw dropped slightly and it was a few seconds before Clairissa realized Riya had begun singing. It blended with the wind, and when the wind's howl let up, Riya would sing louder. Riya, obviously lost in the song, began to twirl as she sang. She twirled and swirled, loving the feeling of the white skirt she wore swim around her calves. Riya closed her mouth when her song ended and she looked to a dumbfounded Clairissa. Riya smiled widely, 'What did you think?'_

"_Clairissa's mouth opened, but no sound came out. That was answer enough for Riya, who giggled shrilly and pulled Clairissa into a tight hug. _

"_Riya took Clairissa's hand and they stood on the edge of the building's roof, looking out at the city they knew so well. Their wings slowly slid into view, and Clairissa turned to Riya, 'You sing really well, Riya. Where did you learn to sing like that?'_

"_Riya shrugged. 'True talent isn't taught- it's found inside you.' She replied simply. Clairissa nodded, her eyes still stinging from crying. Riya frowned, remembering her first question. 'Hey- why were you crying, Clairissa?' _

"_Clairissa turned to Riya and shook her head. 'Can we not talk about it, please? I don't want to relive it.' Riya nodded quickly, and to get off the sad subject, she suddenly brightened. _

"'_Do you want to go search for other lost Angels?' Riya asked hopefully. Clairissa turned to her in confusion. _

"'_Lost Angels?' She asked. 'What is a lost Angel?' _

"'_Angels like you, silly!' Riya responded chirpily as they took flight above the urban district. When Clairissa shot Riya yet another perplexed glance, Riya sighed. 'Angels that forget about the people in Heaven. You were down here alone, right? Didn't know where you'd go?' _

"_Clairissa nodded slowly. 'So I was down here because I kept feeling... lost?'_

"_Riya nodded and cast her gaze downword, her majenta hair splaying around her face. Her eyes focused on not one, but _two _Angels quarreling. 'Aha!' She exclaimed, diving down. Clairissa followed anxiously. _

"'_What are you two fighting about?' Riya asked conversationally as they landed. The two Angels looked at them, seeming flustered. One had dirty, rags for her clothes. Unlike the other one, who was wearing a gallent dress with a string of pearls glimmering around her neck._

"'_She thinks she's better because she's richer!' the poor Angel screeched unhappily. The rich Angel rolled her eyes venomously. _

"'_She thinks just because she's poor I have to give her a donation. She wants my pearls!' Riya sighed, obviously thinking about what to do. _

"'_How about this,' Riya suggested. She turned to the poor Angel. 'Wouldn't you be happier with family over money?' _

"'_Of course!' The poor angel gasped. 'But I don't know my family. I don't know anything- I can't _remember _anything! Not even how I got down here.' _

"'_You are lost Angels. If you come with me, I can take you to Heaven with me. But one more Angel is waiting.' Riya smiled when the poor Angel laughed with relief. But the rich angel scoffed. _

"'_You mean she just gets to get off without a warning or anything? That's preposturous!' _

"_Riya cocked her head to the side, considering. 'She doesn't have a family,' Riya noted obviously. 'What does that mean to you? I think she should be able to go see them. You want to see your family, too, right?' _

"_The Rich Angel flushed flusteredly. The Poor Angel turned to her, 'Don't argue. Trust this girl, she seems worthy of truth.' _

"_The rich Angel considered this, then gave in. 'O... okay. But first, tell me your names.' _

"_Riya pointed a proud finger at herself. 'I'm Riya! This-' Riya pointed to Clairissa, who was still red eyed and sniffling, '- is Clairissa. What are your names?'_

"_They each hesitated, but smiled slightly. 'I am,' the poor Angel began quietly. 'Jacinta.' _

"'_That's a cool name!' Riya smiled sincerely and turned to the rich Angel. 'And you?' _

"_The rich Angel studied Riya before sighing and releasing her tense posture. 'My name is Quintina.' _

"_Riya jumped. 'I once knew a girl who had that name- well, when I was living I did.' _

"'_You have memories of your life?' Clairissa spoke up sounded astounded. Riya nodded calmly. _

"'_Yeah,' she shrugged, 'when you're up in Heaven, you always know what happens. But... when you're down here... you are a lost Angel. Lost memories, lost purpose, lost everything. But that's why I'm here- to take you all back!' _

"_The three Angels stared at Riya, who was confident and partially conceited, but they smiled, nontheless. Riya suddenly slapped her forhead. 'Ah! We're forgetting the last lost Angel!'_

"_So the four Angels set off in search of the last lost Angel. They found her sitting in a tree, looking incredibly flustered and frustrated. _

"'_What seems to be the matter?' Riya hopped up on the branch, the other Angels just watched curiously. The flustered Angel looked over and frowned, momentarily forgetting her frustration. _

"'_Eh?' The frustrated Angel cocked her head to one side. _

"_Somehow, Riya noticed the frustrated Angel's accent and noted her Hispanic look. 'Oh...' Riya smiled, knowing very well how to speak Spanish. _**(1)** _'Hola! Como te llamas?' _

"_The frustrated Angel's face lit up. _**(2) **_'Me llamo Mahuizo. Y tu?' _

"_Riya smiled. _**(3) **_'Me llamo Riya.'_

"'_Enchantado (a).' _**(4) **_Mahuzio greeted back. _

"'_Igualmente,' _**(5) **_Riya smiled wider. Then she launched into the explanation of how Mahuzio was a lost Angel. The three Angels below watched as Mahuzio's face changed from disbelief to confusion to frustration all over again. _

"_Mahuzio rubbed her temples and Riya touched her arm._** (6) **_'Como estas?' _

"_Mahuzio smiled sheepishly. 'Asi asi.' _**(7)**

"_Riya nodded and told Mahuzio they were to set off and Mahuzio nodded. _**(8)**_ 'Gracias, Riya.' _

"_Riya shrugged nonchalantly. _**(9) **_'De nada.' _

"_And with that, they headed off, flying high to the peaks of Heaven. The Angels were famous, to be found and retrieved without any Gods to guide them. Clairiesse, the sad Angel. Riya, the thoughtful Angel. Jacinta, the poor Angel. Quintina, the rich Angel. Mahuzio, the frustrated Angel. They were known as they were found, frustrated, sad, thoughtful, rich, and poor." The maid smiled down at Shin, who looked astounded. _

"_I like Riya the best." Shin stated as-a-matter-of-factly. The maid laughed once more. _

I smiled softly and let my fingers trail over the cover of the book. It was withered and weak-binded, so I took the cover and carefully opened it up. In elegant, printed script on the first page it said: _Dedicated to: The children I hope to have someday, my father, my mother, and me. _

I noticed the ink looking slightly faded and I tried to treat it with more care. I flipped to the next page.

_**Entry #1. **_

_**Date: June 1, 1993 **_

_**Time: Ten o' clock! **_

_**Subject: Iwao **_

Shin felt his throat constrict. Iwao? As in his father?

He read on ruthlessly.

_**Tonight I met the most amazing man. His name is Iwao. Beautiful name. I believe it means "stone man". His eyes- oh, his eyes!- are a wonderful bright, crystalized blue. His hair is a gentle blond, I love how it curls. It looks adorable! His smile is the most wonderful, though. He seems to not smile a lot. I made him smile, though, I did! His teeth are amazing- pearly white! He's pretty tall for a twenty three year old! Did I mention he's older than me? Well, he is. I mean, I'm twenty one, for God's sake! But he still smiled at me like that. Oh, I wish I could see it again. **_

_**I wonder if I'll see him again soon. I hope I will. I gave him my number and everything. I think Iwao and me really, oh, how do the teenagers say it? "Clicked"?**_

_**I can't believe I'm really writing in this new journal. I never liked Diaries, anyway. First time for everything, I suppose. **_

_**I've got to go to bed, but I'm sure I'll meet Iwao again- God can't manipulate love. **_

_**Wait- can he...? **_

The entry ended.

I closed the book –maybe a little too forcefully- and stood abruptly. Dad? Our dad? I didn't think he had another love before mom... unless...

This was mom's jounral?

I stood slowly; putting the book onto the shelf just like it was before. I walked out of the study chalk-white and breathing slowly. It was haunting, thinking I've just found mother's journal.

_

* * *

___

Spanish Translations:

* * *

**1) Hello! What's your name? **

**2) I am Mahuzio. And you?**

**3) I am Riya. **

**4) Nice to meet you. **

**5) Likewise. **

**6) Are you okay? **

**7) So, so. **

**8) Thank you, Riya.**

**9) Its nothing. **

**

* * *

**

So, I know my Spanish is limited, but I'm only just starting to learn it. But I heard learning Spanish in sixth grade is pretty early, so this should be impressive XD I updated- Yaaaay- so you must Review –YAAAAAAY- okaaaaay? *_^ Also, the Angel story was just a... um... an

_**extra**_**, I suppose. There is aalso two important details in this chapter (obviously, if you actually read this through) so pay attention to that. **


End file.
